


This Spells Trouble

by pastelvagaybond



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Elle Enchanted au, Fluff, Gavin just wants to do what he wants, Getting to Know Each Other, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Ryan doesn't know how to talk to peasants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 05:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10507656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelvagaybond/pseuds/pastelvagaybond
Summary: There's a beginning to every story, every hero has a path to follow.How he wished that he could have picked his path. Either way, the journey ahead will be a long one.The prince was a surprise however.





	

**Author's Note:**

> All it took was for me to watch a movie and had someone to bounce a few ideas back and forth. 
> 
> Come bother me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/rosegoldmilan) and [tumblr](http://pastelvagaybond.tumblr.com/)

 The world is something that is filled with many things; beauty, wonder, mysteries—just to name a few. Our story begins just like that of many other tales. It starts off with a family who had troubles bearing a child to call their own. No matter what they did it felt as if they were cursed; it was three years after trial and error that their prayers were answered.

They stumbled upon a newborn who seemed to be abandoned and after searching everywhere for its parents, they found none. The wife gave her husband pleading eyes, asking to keep the child.

“Griffon, we can’t; he’s not ours. Besides I’m sure someone is looking for this baby.”

She held the bundle closer to her as she glanced around the clearing, an obvious sign that any civilization was far away. “Really Geoff? I don’t think if someone wanted him they would have left him here.”

The husband didn’t even know why he bothered to argue with his wife when she was determined. Looking around once more, he sighed as a lazy grin grew on his lips. Reaching to pull the blanket down a little to look down at the baby, he stared at him before looking up at his wife. A loving smile on her face as she cooed softly back at baby.

“He’s gonna need a name unless you wanna keep calling him baby.”

The sparkle that shined in his wife’s eye as she looked up at him made him feel warm inside, plus looking down at the happy face of the baby in her arms was proof enough that they were making the right choice.

That was how Gavin of Vale was born.

 

Since Geoff and Griffon lived in a small town it didn’t take long before word spread that they had a child now. Many would come and congratulate them with gifts and words of wisdom on raising a child. No one was happier than the both of them now that they had a child to call their own, in fact they were both weary of letting Gavin out of their sights, even their house fairy Lindsay tried to tease them about the subject, but deep down she understood their reasoning.

Out of everyone, she knew best how badly they wanted a child more than anything.

However, the issue of living in such a small town was that word spread quickly.

It had only been a week that Gavin had come to live in the Ramsey household when things started to turn for the new family.

Both Lindsay and Griffon were in the baby room; Lindsay putting the finishing touches on the walls while Griffon sat in a chair rocking Gavin for his afternoon nap, but he was fussing and wriggling in her arms. She chuckled softly as she shook her head. “Now, now Gavin, there’s no need to be so loud.”

“This noise is gonna take getting to use to,” Lindsay teased before she placed the final painting up before clapping her hands. “You did just feed him right? I bet its just gas.” She turned to face the dresser where a burping rag laid and she raised her arms and waved her hands towards her. The rag floated in the air but it didn’t budge which caused the red head to groan in annoyance. Griffon just watched with an amused expression as she continued to rock her son.

“Over here. Seriously, this way. Where the baby is at, stupid.” She chided as she waved her hands a bit more fervently.  After a few more seconds of it not moving, the rag flew at Lindsay and landed on her face. The house fairy shrugged with a murmured ‘good enough it got here’ before she moved to hand it to the new mother.

Before Griffon could even grab the burping rag, she dropped it as a sudden loud bang hit the roof. She looked up with confusion before she saw Lindsay go stiff. She opened her mouth to ask what was wrong before the red head grabbed her shoulders with a frantic look in her eyes.

“Shit, Griffon this feeling—its Mariel!” Those words were enough to cause the blonde to pale as she stood up holding Gavin closer to her.

“Not Mariel! She gives the worsts gifts!” Griffon cried as she started to look everywhere for an escape.

Now, there was nothing really wrong with Mariel, she’s a very nice and powerful fairy. She goes around and bestows gifts for newborns and newlyweds. Magical gifts are the best thing a child or couple could get for it can often lead to happiness and good fortune in the future; however, Mariel does not…she’s not very good at her job. She ends up giving gifts that end up working against the ones she gives them too. In her defense, she means well.

 Now Lindsay and Griffon worked at a fast pace to make sure that Gavin didn’t suffer an ill fate when Mariel landed on the floor; literally, she missed the landing and ended up on her butt. She stood up brushing long black hair from her face as she rubbed her sore bottom. “Gotta work on that,” Looking up she was met with rather wide smiles from the two women in front of her. “Hello ladies, I’m Mariel and I’m here to give your,” She pointed at Griffin, “baby a gift. Now, where’s the little thing.”

Griffon and Lindsay both spoke at the same time about him going for a walk or going shopping with Geoff. They shared a look as the visitor fairy rose an eyebrow and crossed her arms. Lindsay shrugged as she laughed nervously. “He went for a walk to the market with Geoff, but as you can see he ain’t here.”

There was a loud gurgling before Mariel only started to tap her foot before she walked over to Griffon and saw that they had tried to hide Gavin behind his crib in a pile of blankets. She bent down to pick him up as she cooed at the baby. Sadly, Gavin was still in a fussy mood and began to cry once more.

“Geez, you’re sure a loud one, hush. Shhh,” all that did was cause the baby boy to cry even louder before an idea struck Mariel. “Gavin of Vale, I give you the gift of obedience.” She tapped his nose as sparkles rose with her finger. Gasps could be heard behind her along with worried glances.

With a grin, Mariel held him away from her as he cried. “Go to sleep, kid,” and he did. His eyes closed and soon soft breathing could be heard. “Now wake up.” And he did and green eyes opened to look around the room with curiosity. The black haired fairy turned to the two behind her with a wide grin on her face. “Well, I think my job here is done.”

“Done? No it isn’t; you can’t give him that! Being told what to do is awful!” Lindsay cried out as she moved to grab Gavin from her arms. Mariel pulled away with a frown on her face as Griffon placed a hand on her forehead.

“Please, you have to take it back.” She pleaded as she looked up at her child already knowing what kind of trouble it will cause for him.

“Take it back, ladies, I don’t do returns. Besides I gave you the perfect child, any parent would want a kid that actually listens to them with no back talk. You’re welcome by the way.”

That was when Gavin’s story truly began.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to ryanbiwood for letting me bounce ideas and fueling the fire for this and to btaess for checkin' the grammar for me. Really couldn't have done this without you two;;;


End file.
